Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $10\dfrac{1}{6}+5\dfrac{11}{20} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {10} + {\dfrac{1}{6}} + {5} + {\dfrac{11}{20}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {10} + {5} + {\dfrac{1}{6}} + {\dfrac{11}{20}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=15 + {\dfrac{1}{6}} + {\dfrac{11}{20}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 15+\dfrac{10}{60}+\dfrac{33}{60}$ Add the fractions: $= 15+\dfrac{43}{60}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 15\dfrac{43}{60}$